The present invention relates to a center indicator for bedding and more particularly to provisions for centering bedding when making a bed.
Institutions that have a large number of beds, such as hospitals, hotels, motels, nursing homes and others, have housekeepers that spend considerable amount of time making beds. One of the time consuming tasks is centering sheets, blankets, and comforters, coverlets and bed spreads. If not centered one side will hang down to far and the other side will be too short. When making the bed, the person often walks back and forth between sides adjusting the bedding a couple times to ensure the bedding is centered. This takes time and when there is a large number of beds to be made, the time adds up to be a considerable amount of time. This invention addresses this problem. It provides a way to quickly and accurately center bedding to quickly make a bed and save a considerable amount of time. This invention allows centering of bedding so equal amounts of material would fall on both sides of the bed with the first placing.
With this invention, the bed making process is much faster, easier and results in neater looking made beds. It is a time saver for the housekeepers and as a result will decrease costs associated with house keeping, especially in large institutions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a center indicator for bedding adapted for use with sheets, blankets, bed spreads, quilts, coverlets, comforters, and/or any other bed covering or linin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a center indicator for bedding to provide a means of rapidly making a bed. When many beds are to be made the time saving is considerable and can result in much lower costs for house keeping. However, this invention can be used by individuals as well as institutions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a center indicator for bedding that is adapted for use on newly manufactured bedding as well as for use on existing bedding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a center indicator for bedding that can be used to help teach a child or mentally impaired person to make a bed. This invention helps a child or mentally impaired person properly position bedding when making a bed.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a center indicator for bedding and more particularly to an indicator on bedding to mark the center of the bedding for aligning the bedding material on the first placement.